Ember and Aquilo
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Pyro and Yuki make a wish on a shooting star. They wish for a little happiness in their lives. However, their wish comes true in a way they'd never expect. Meanwhile, someone else is granted with a similar miracle.
1. Shooting star

**I started this a good while back, and I am not sure how it might turn out. At least the first chapter anyway. Hope it's alright. :)**

* * *

Yuki smiled softly as she nuzzled into Pyro, enjoying the gentle warmth he provided. It was a late, starry night, and the duo came out here to do a little star gazing. Her Pyro always enjoyed the nighttime to the daytime, and she too found herself enchanted with the beautiful sky. The stars simply lighting up the sky, seemingly dancing all around them... it was extraordinary.

After Pyro's most recent defeat, in not being able to turn Fatch into a monster or kill him, Yuki felt he needed an escape. She knew he hated losing. Especially when it was something as simple as turning a nice demon cruel. But hopefully this little night out would help him get over it. It had to...

Yuki smirked slightly and gently squeezed her husbands hand, feeling elated when Pyro warmed even further. That's what she loved about her little hellfire. When he was embarrassed or enjoying something enough, his body temperature would grow warmer. Like the flame inside of him was actually eating up her affection. It was adorable... and she just loved every bit of it.

Suddenly she felt Pyro wrap a wing around her, bringing her even closer to him. Yuki couldn't help but blush lightly at this, giggling softly at the contact. She loved when Pyro did little things like this. It made her feel incredibly special...

Yuki was going to be honest here... she longed for the day she and Pyro could start a family. She had always adored the thought of being a mother, and for the days she and her husband could pour their love into a child. Perhaps two children... a pure hellfire for Pyro to teach and practice fire with, and a creature demon for her to teach all of her magic and methods with. Of course she wouldn't mind what the child was like. It could be a boy or a girl, a hellfire or a creature demon, heck they could only have one. All she wanted was a child. A child to bring the two of them some happiness...

She knew this wouldn't happen for a long time though... Pyro was afraid to have children right now. He said he didn't feel like he was ready. That he'd be a bad father, or he wouldn't know what to do. But Yuki didn't mind waiting. Sure she'd like a child now, but she was immortal, and she would wait for Pyro if she had to.

Looking up, she was surprised to find a shooting star. Immediately she grasped Pyro's hand tight, probably jumping him as his hair caught on fire, pointing up at the star.

" Quick! "

Yuki called, smiling brightly.

" Make a wish! "

The duos hands began to intertwine, their eyes closing tightly. They began to wish silently. To dream. To put all their faith into this one falling star. As the star passed, the duo opened their eyes, staring lovingly at the other. Pyro smiled softly, pulling his Yuki even closer.

" So what did you wish for my beautiful dark queen? "

Yuki giggled softly and nuzzled into his warmth.

" I wished for a little bit of happiness to enter our lives. To bring us even closer... "

Pyro began to chuckle, and Yuki couldn't help but wonder what he found to be so humorous. The demon lifted her head gently and smirked slightly at her perplexed expression.

" Me too... "

He whispered softly, bringing her into a warm kiss. Yuki giggled lightly, wrapping her arms around his back, gently stroking the base of his wings. A particularly sensitive part on the demon. Pyro shuddered, suddenly flipping Yuki on her back. The woman giggled in delight, beginning to get more into the moment.

Yet as they enjoyed this moment, the star they wished on glowed a little bit brighter. It slowly split into two, one of the star pieces swirling out of control and slowly falling into the forest in Deedstown. As it touched the ground gently, it's light flared out brightly, seemingly growing. It shaped into about a 6' person, slowly letting this person fall delicately to the ground.

The light faded, color filling the body, reviling it was a boy. This boy had dark raven hair with dark blue and light blue streaks at the tips of his hair and his messy bangs. He wore a torn black jacket that tore at the shoulders and the edges, a black spiked choker, a white shirt with light black sleeves beneath his jacket, a silver belt, black shoes with silver at the toe and heel, light black jeans and golden bands around his wrists and ankles. A bronze psychic glow ran through these bands, so he was obviously a psychic. But what proved he was inhuman were his demonic features. He had large black and blue wings with a silver spike on the bend, a long blue devils tail, black claws, vampire like fangs, and black animal ears with a tare on the left ear.

_' Awaken, child. '_

A voice rang gently, causing the boy to wince softly before willing his eyes to open. His eyes were unusual... he had neon blue eyes with red pupils and black sclera. The boy sniffled slightly, looking down at the ground before forcing himself to his feet. He blinked tiredly, looking around for the voice. Yet at the same time... he knew the voice was in his head.

_' You are Ember Winchester, son of Yuki Kanno and Pyro Winchester. '_

" Yuki... Pyro... "

The child mumbled, sounding almost mesmerized by the names, or at the sound of his own voice.

_' Yes. They are in a dark world named Nerezza. '_

" Nerezza... "

_' Yes. Please, be a beacon of hope and light for them. Be the best you can, and still stay on the right path. Please... be their ideal, perfect child, and live happily. '_

" ... I am Ember Winchester. "

Ember said softly, his voice sounding more like his own now. He sounded much more confident and sure of himself.

" And I promise to be the best I can be. "

* * *

**Aww, Embers a little sweetie. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Enter Ember

**Hope the last chappie surprised many of you. Just a little bittie bit. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Pyro twitched a bit as sleep escaped him, signaling morning. He almost didn't want to wake up. Just wanted to lay here and sleep all day. Yet at the same time he knew he couldn't. The day was chalk full of potential. So much evil to perform. So much misery to give. So much true malice to enact. And he loved all the possibilities.

The demon could hear a shifting in the bed sheets, soon feeling an arm work it's way around him. The demon smirked to this, recognizing the sign immediately and rolled his head to the side, sweetly kissing his dark queen good morning on the lips. He loved greeting her in such a way in the morning. He loved waking to her by his side. It was truly a wonderful way to start the morning.

Yuki soon sat up and straightened her hair a little bit, getting out of the bed and turning to Pyro. The demon blushed lightly, as the woman was wearing only her lacey undergarments. Meaning she was "slightly" exposed to him. And Pyro couldn't help but stare a little at her lean frame. She... well she was beautiful. Yuki noticed his stare and giggled, striking a slightly seductive pose before smirking and beginning to look for her daily attire. Pyro soon sat up and stretched out, his wings stretching far as well. His "pajamas" consisted of simple, intact sweat pants. He wore no top, his torso bare. Exposing the circular scar in his middle. Curtesy of Flash himself...

* * *

_" ... Fine. "_

_He said softly._

_" Do it. Kill your brother... "_

_Flash frowned sadly, his hand shaking in mid air. Slowly his hand clenched into a fist, lowering a bit._

_" I... "_

_Those eyes... those eyes that were his big brothers... the eyes he'd grown to adore and admire... he couldn't do it..._

_" I can't do it... "_

_Pyro smiled brightly, before suddenly cackling and slowly getting to his feet._

_" Well that's good... because I sure can! "_

_The demon tried to ram his hand into Flash's neck, only to be blocked. Moving quickly, the angel rammed his hand into Pyro's chest, causing the demon's eyes to dilate._

_" Hngh-! "_

_Slowly, Pyro looked down at the hand before looking at his brother in shock. The angels eyes were clenched shut, and his face was contorted in sadness. His hand suddenly moved up further, and Pyro could feel it clutching his heart. His irises now rolled up into the back of his head, before his entire body faded away into flames. The flames soon shrank into a tiny blue flame, and Flash reacted quickly by locking the flame in a clear jar._

* * *

Pyro shook his head violently, gently touching the wound in disgust. To this day he couldn't believe his brother sealed him away. He truly hated it. And this scar was a stupid permanent reminder. He could deal with scars. The holes in his wings and the the scar over his left eye. But this one... was one he despised.

Shaking his head once more he used his psychokinesis to levitate over his torn purple shirt, quickly slipping it on. He began to wonder... what he'd do for the day. As much as he wanted to terrorize, that pipsqueak prince had truly done more damage than he'd anticipated. Kid was tougher than he looked. And he was still recovering from the injuries. Normally he could heal injuries instantly but... since the prince had used Juan Carlos' power he couldn't. Sucked, but eh.

Slowly he got up and smirked as he watched Yuki stretch out her grey wings, now wearing her usual attire as well. Even after all the times Pyro had seen her wear that outfit, it never got less beautiful. He loved it truly. It was... astounding on her. Truly incredible and breathtaking. He loved it.

Pyro quietly crept over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently kissing her cheek, loving the slight coo she made to his action. He loved when she did that. It was adorable to him, and pleasing to his ears.

Yuki soon chuckled a bit and spun him in front of her, locking her lips on his, causing Pyro's eyes to widen to this action, a soft purple blush spreading his face. He was... shocked by her forwardness there. Yet he soon closed his eyes, the blush fading, and wrapped his arms around her, getting a bit more into the moment. He couldn't lie and say he didn't love kissing her. She... made him feel so happy...

Soon they departed for air, resting their forehead against each other briefly before finally heading for the door, walking hand in hand. Ready to tackle the day together.

And as soon as they left their room, now in the living room, they immediately found Wulfric a few feet from their door, staring blankly at something. And while Yuki followed his gaze, Pyro narrowed his eyes to the werewolf, wondering why he looked this way. It was peculiar behavior truly.

" What's with you? "

He asked lowly, Wulfric not responding and simply pointing at something. Slowly Pyro followed his gaze, taken back GREATLY at what he saw.

There was a demon there. A teen demon, sitting on the couch with a cat like smile, kicking his feet out and looking like he was waiting for something. His hair was blazing in blue hellfire, small embers of the blue fire flying in the air due to his hair. He was clearly a hellfire. But what was he doing here...? And why did he look so unusual? His eyes alone... red pupils with blue irises, then black sclera... he was an unusual demon for sure.

When the demon finally laid eyes on Pyro and Yuki, his face suddenly LIT UP, and he immediately rushed over to the pair, shocking EVERYONE when he HUGGED them! He huddled the two most deadly demons in the world!

" Mommy! "

The child cried, Pyro and Yuki's eyes dilating at this.

" Daddy! It's me, Ember! I'm so glad to see yous both~! "

As the demons stared, expressions truly comical, Wulfric couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Heheh... aaaah, cute little Ember. Hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Figuring things out

**And the car ride begins. Time for a lot of chapters. Enjoy everyone~!**

* * *

" ... Mommy...? "

Yuki murmured, blinking a bit in the shock.

" ... D-daddy...? "

Pyro yelped, immediately pulling away from the crazy child. He couldn't believe this... there was no way... it wasn't even possible! There was no way this child, Ember, was his child! It made no sense!

Needless to say, pulling away like he had upset the child, who was looking at him with a face full of hurt. Embers ears flopped and soon pressed against his head, pulling away from Yuki and looking at Pyro sadly.

" Wh-what's wrong daddy...? "

The child whimpered, once again striking a nerve for Pyro.

" S-stop calling me that! "

Wulfric laughed again to this, making the hellfire blush in frustration. Out of pure annoyance, Pyro smacked the wolf upside the head.

" Yowch! "

" Sh-shut up mutt! "

Yuki giggled lightly to this scene before grabbing Embers shoulders, having the boy look at her.

" Hun, why are you calling us your parents? "

Pyro hit his forehead in frustration, wondering why his wife was even bothering. There was no conceivable way this kid was their son. Admittedly he did resemble the both of them a little, but things like this... they didn't happen. Where did the boy come from if he was theirs? He couldn't have come out of thin air. It didn't make any real sense...

This question seemed to make the boy all giddy again, however, and his flamy hair soon crackled in happiness.

" Oh! Because you are! I know so! A little voice told me so! "

" Great. "

Pyro grumbled, his hand now sliding down his face in further frustration.

" So the kids mental. "

" Pyro! "

Yuki snapped, sending a glare at her husband before looking back at Ember, face softer now.

" What voice sweetie? "

Ember soon looked up in though, his tongue sticking out a bit as he tried to remember.

" ... I don't know. "

He admitted quietly.

" Just a... soft, pretty voice. Telling me I was your son, and telling me to find you here. "

That... didn't sound right. That's didn't just happen... where did this child come from? Why was he claiming someone, or something, told him all this? He couldn't have just been created like that... that didn't happen.

Yuki turned to the hellfire, finding him looking about ready to blow a fuse really. Trying to think on her feet she cleared her throat, standing up straighter and clapping her hands together.

" How about this love? I'll take Ember here to see that doctor lady, Jenette- she's supposedly the best there is- and we'll get a blood test. If he has our DNA, well... then he's ours. "

Taking another look at her husband she gulped a tiny bit and immediately turned to Wulfric, grinning widely.

" And Wulfrics coming with us! "

" What?! "

The werewolf yelped, crossing his arms and glaring.

" Why?! "

Yuki rushed over and grabbed the wolf by the ear, dragging him over to her and Ember, soon whispering.

" Because it looks like Pyro's about to blow a fuse. "

Blinking, Wulfric turned to the hellfire, finding the others left eye twitching, breathing deeply through clenched teeth, looking about ready to burst into flames. Gulping, the werewolf threw on a large, nervous grin and immediately walked right between Yuki and Ember.

" Uh, yep yep! Looks like Imma goin' with you guys! Shall we go?! "

* * *

The wait for the results was BRUTAL on the trio. Wulfric sat by the window bored out of his mind while Yuki sat beside him, Ember... well, he was hanging upside down from a ceiling light, his long blue devils keeping him suspended. They didn't know why he was doing that, but they'd seen crazier things happen. Like how Flash's son Gold started bouncing off the walls, almost literally, after having his first coffee. Probably why Silver never let him drink coffee again too...

Wulfric slowly turned to the demon woman, finding her looking anxious. Yet... not totally freaking out like Pyro was. She looked even... exited. Which was unusual, as Wulfric would've assumed her to be just as nervous as her husband. Yet she actually looked excited. Not panicked. She was maybe the single most unusual woman the wolf had met, truthfully.

Slowly the werewolf turned to her, deciding he was going to try and talk to her. See what she was truly thinking. After all, news like this was not something one would take calmly. Even if they were Yuki.

" So Yuki. "

The werewolf tried, mentally happy she at least acknowledged him.

" What happens if it turns out this Ember kid... "

He trailed off a little as he turned to the child in question, finding him now back on the ground and sprawled out on his stomach, his feet kicking childishly in the air and drawing in one of the complimentary coloring books. Blinking a bit he soon turned back to Yuki, finding her smiling at the boy sweetly. It was one of the sweetest smiles Yuki had ever given even.

" ... Turns out to actually be your son? What will you do then? "

Yuki softly smiled to the werewolf and looked down at her folded hands.

" Well... we'll raise him. I've... always sort of wanted a child, but Pyro never felt ready... maybe this will be the first step we take into a new life. A new life with little Ember at our side. Surely... this was a miracle... "

" And what about Pyro? He didn't seem all too "thrilled" about this. "

" He'll come around. I'm sure of it. Pyro's just a stubborn little turkey. It takes him a while, but eventually he'll come around. I know he will. "

Wulfric couldn't help but smile a bit at Yuki's positive attitude. He personally doubted Pyro coming around, but then again Yuki knew the hellfire better than he did. Maybe he would come around...

Finally the purple haired doctor, Jenette, came out with her clipboard, looking surprised as well. But in a good way, for she was smiling. The humanoid doctor slowly walked up to Yuki, who was standing now, and smiled warmly at her.

" Well miss Kanno. It appears that little Ember is in fact your child. Has your DNA and everything. Congratulations. "

* * *

**Yay! Ember does, in fact, belong to Yuki and Pyro! :D**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! **


	4. Enter Aquilo

**I hope this turns out alright. Typings harder to do this time around. Cramped car...**

* * *

The woman softly lowered herself to the snowy ground, turning her wings to ice and forcing them to disappear. She didn't like her wings showing often. They were a pain and often got in the way. Besides, she didn't fly often, and was not very good at it. She just flew when she had to go to Deedstown. It was the only way to get there.

This woman was a rather tall woman, maybe 6' in height, with curly, Snow White hair, light blue icy skin, a long blue dress that clung to her frame until it flowed out near the feet, blue eyes with shine yet no pupils and dark blue eye shadow. She was... a creature. An alpha Icioid. A creature specialized in ice and snow manipulation. Truly a rare creature to find these days. And her name... was Lenore. Lenore Shivers.

This woman lived here alone in the snowy fields of Alaska. No one else was here. It was just her. And she loved it. Just her in a world of snow. Where it was nice, cold, peaceful and quiet. No one could bother her. The sun wouldn't roast her alive. She hated sweating, hence why Alaska was her home. It was perfect beyond words.

Slowly Lenore began to walk through the icy fields, planning on returning home with her groceries. This was why she was in Deedstown. She had to pick up a few ample supplies. As while Alaska was perfect, it wasn't good on a supply level. She had to occasionally fly over to Deedstown to get what she needed. But it was alright. She had to eat, after all.

Soon she reached her cabin, unlocking the door and walking right inside. Her cabin wasn't extravagant, but it was nice. A small fur rug, a fire place unlit, a ranch sofa... it was nice. A true cabin really.

The woman walked into the kitchen and carefully put her bags down on the counter and began to unpack. Starting with the refrigerated goods. She had to be quickish here, as she didn't like packing things away for long. She wanted to go out and maybe lay in the snow. She loved feeling the snow, laying in it even. It was relaxing to her, really. And a great way to keep cool. Her body was colder than ice, really. She needed the snow on many levels.

As she finally finished putting away her groceries, she froze, having... sworn she heard... giggling. She had to have heard wrong, right? There was no body out here. There couldn't be. Slowly she opened up the back door and walked back out into the cold, beginning to look around for the source of the giggling. It sounded like a child but... what child could've been here in Alaska?

It was coming from somewhere ahead of her, and she knew she was getting close. Hopefully anyway. She wanted to get this over with. Wanted to find the noise and move on with her life. This mystery was a bit more... confusing than she'd like. Again, a child. Here. Was just too unusual for her liking.

Finally she found it. And it truly caught her off guard.

It was actually a teen demon boy. With black messy hair with dark blue streaks in it and two white wolf ears poking out with a light blue on the tips. He wore a light blue shirt with a darker blue on the rims, light black pants and white shoes with blue diamonds on the heels. This demon also had a long white devils tail and pure white wings. Lenore felt... surprised to find the demon kneeling in the snow and seemingly playing in it.

Slowly Lenore walked a little closer to him, trying to see his eyes, finding them unusual as well. They were normal eyes, yet the right one was a normal blue while the other was a light blue, both with black sclera. They were... pretty albeit unusual to her.

Slowly the child looked up at her, face seemingly full of child like wonder that she couldn't help but find precious. Suddenly the child's face LIT UP once he saw her, folding his hands together and bringing them close to his face, closing his eyes happily.

" Momma~! "

Lenore pulled back a bit upon hearing this, wondering why he'd called her momma. Yet at the same time she... found it adorable. Too adorable for words even. Slowly she closed her eyes happily, blushing and covering her mouth, concealing her gleeful giggles. This demon was... so precious.

Slowly she walked up to him and knelt beside him, smiling warmly at him.

" Hi there sweetie. "

She greeted softly, loving his cute smile. His demon tail swishing.

" What are you doing out here all by yourself? "

The demon giggled cutely to this, his wings fluttering a bit.

" Waiting for you to come take me home~ "

Lenore blinked, wondering how he even knew about her. Yet... found herself not caring much. Again, this demon was precious. Smiling, she carefully got him to his feet, loving that smile he had on his face.

" W-well, ah, how about we go home then? I'm sure you've been waiting a while. What's your name, sweetie? "

The demon looked down, blushing cutely and closing his eyes, swaying a bit shyly.

" ... Aquiiiilo... "

" Aquilo? "

Lenore confirmed, getting a soft nod from the demon. Aquilo. Smiling, the woman brought the demon closer, patting his shoulder.

" Well. Come on then Aquilo. Let's go home. "

" Hurray! I'm going home with momma~! "

As the demon cheered, Lenore once again fell into gleeful giggles, adoring this adorable demon.

* * *

**Heheh... hope I portrayed Aquilo right. And hope you all liked this chapter! **


	5. Ember meets the Winchesters

**No idea what to say. =p**

* * *

" ... He's... got our DNA...? "

Pyro muttered, more to himself than Yuki, getting a soft nod from the demon woman. The hellfire cursed a bit before turning his back to the group and walking into the corner of the room, soon hitting his head on the wall repeatedly, eyes wide and irises small. He was so thrown off...

Wulfric snickered to himself, trying not to laugh in minor fear Pyro would smack him again before turning to Yuki, finding her looking a bit disheartened by her husbands actions. The werewolf soon quieted down, frowning lightly and turning to Ember, finding even the kiddo looking down by Pyro's behavior. Yet he expected as much from the kid, as his "daddy" was cursing the fact the child was in fact his own.

Looking back at Yuki, he found the woman bringing the boy close and rubbing his arm, Ember cutely leaning into her touch, closing his eyes as if tired, or trying to conceal tears. But Wulfric could understand why. Pyro was kind of acting like an a**.

Yuki suddenly cleared her throat and had Ember look at her, Wulfric following his gaze and turning to the demon woman as well.

" How about this? Pyro, since Ember IS our son, let's take the chance to get to know him. I'll take him to the park, MAYBE introduce him to the Winchester brothers since Ember is now their cuisine, and tomorrow you can take him out for something nice. Maybe some fire target practice. Or a flight. "

Pyro sighed lowly to this, pulling away from the wall and looking a bit... mopey.

" Can't we just leave him on the- "

" AH AH! "

Yuki interupted, glaring and holding up her hand, shocking both Pyro and Wulfric absolutely silent. She seemed so mad...

" Before you finish that thought there, Pyro, THINK before you speak. For IF you say the wrong thing... you WILL be sleeping on the couch tonight. "

Wulfric blinked, fighting the urge to laugh again when he found Pyro looking absolutely DUMBSTRUCK by this, as if down right AMAZED his wife had threatened him in such a way. Or... blocked, in such a way. Slowly, Pyro sighed, seemingly backing down entirely. It was amazing, actually. Pyro would normally never back down, but with Yuki...

" You're welcome to join us Wulfric. "

Yuki said calmly as Pyro slowly walked out of the room. Frowning a bit as she continued.

" Personally, I don't think you should stay here alone with Pyro. Again, he's CLEARLY in murder mode. "

" ... Yeah, I don't think I wanna be alone with him... "

Wulfric agreed, shaking his head, eyes wide.

" I'd personally like to live to see another day. "

" Well! "

Yuki cheered, throwing on a smile.

" Come on then! It's gonna be a loooong day~! "

Wulfric blinked, wondering how she was so cheerful about all this. This woman... was for sure someone he'd never understand. Ever.

* * *

As the day at the park went on, both Yuki and Wulfric found themselves amazed by Ember. The little demon was full of life and energy and often went running around the whole park, or making splashes int he water. Wulfric hated is he splashed him, but he couldn't scold him. After all, Yuki WAS right there. He figured if he tried to scold the demon Yuki would have his head.

They were still waiting for the Winchester brothers to show up too. They were probably hesitant to come, as Yuki WAS their enemy. Maybe they wouldn't even show. But Wulfric didn't mind much. He didn't remember meeting them before, and if they WERE Flash's children, they were certainly powerful angels. Angels he'd never want to mess with.

Turning, he now found Ember resting his head in Yuki's lap, finding the demons hair no longer blazing with hellfire so Yuki didn't burn to it's touch. It seemed Ember could control whenever it was on fire or halted. Which would be convenient if true.

The werewolf snapped back to reality as he could hear voices behind him, turning to find... four boys walking up to them. One a flaming haired demon, one a rainbow colored angel, one long white haired girly looking boy, and one golden haired boy. The last two he didn't know the species of. The four didn't look pleased to be hear, so they must be the Winchester brothers. Wulfric found it odd one of them was a demon, considering he was born to angels yet said nothing. He was sure it was a sensitive talking point, and, since this demon was obviously a fire demon, he didn't want to be burned alive.

The group reached Yuki, the woman immediately getting up, Ember shortly following. The demon boy looked excited to be meeting the others, despite not knowing who they were yet it seemed. Yuki smiled, maybe a bit nervously, to the brothers.

" Thanks for showing. "

She said softly, bowing lightly to them.

" I do realize there may have been some... hesitation. "

" Cut to the chase lady. "

The angel brother snapped, crossing his arms and glaring. All of them were glaring, but this one more so than the rest. Yuki sighed lightly to the tone, yet smiled none the less, gesturing to Ember.

" Your highnesses, this is my and Pyro's new son, Ember. Ember, these are your cuisines Platinum, Gold, Silver and Bronze. "

" I-it's Septimus. "

The fire demon, Septimus, responded, looking flustered yet aggravated. Yuki gasped at her mistake and went to apologize, when two shrieks of pure glee cut her off. Wulfric and the demon-creature found it came from Gold and Ember, who rushed forward and suddenly locked the other in a tight hug.

" We have a cuisine! "

Gold cheered, lifting Ember off the ground a bit and spinning him around.

" We have a CUISINE~! "

" I's got cuisines~! "

Ember said in a cute giggly tone, wings fluttering and causing wind.

" I'm so happy! So happy~! "

" ... H-how is it... "

The white haired one, Silver, asked gently, looking down in thought before up at Yuki.

" Possible? You two never had kids, h-how do you now? "

Yuki shrugged mildly, yet smiled regardless.

" I'm not sure. But... I... kinda don't care either. Pyro and I have a kid now. And I... couldn't personally be happier. "

" Well... "

The golden haired one, Bronze, said quietly, smiling a sweet smile.

" Regardless of how it happened, I'm ah, v-very happy for you two miss Yuki. "

Yuki smiled wider and nodded to the child before turning back to Gold and Ember, Wulfric following her gaze. The angel and demon were still locked in a hug, and the wolf couldn't help but wonder how that Gold guy could be so accepting right away. Or how his furious mood changed to a happy one so rapidly. Yet he left it alone, again most certain that, while the four couldn't kill him, they could still really hurt him. And he didn't want to make them mad and risk injury.

Besides... seeing those two act all silly and cheery was sort of amusing to watch.

* * *

_" ... How did this happen...? "_

_Pyro muttered, pacing the floor in yet another circle. He was in his mirror room, or the circular room with the one viewing mirror and held many object and ingredients for spells and potions, and he was trying to figure out how Ember could even exist. It just... made no sense to him. Thing like this... didn't happen without a reason. At least not to people like him. _

_Turning, he wondered what could've caused this. Angels could occasionally perform miracles like this, but what angel would perform a miracle for him? Kind of demons, lord of hell, and the one person constantly trying to dethrone Flash? No one would do anything like this for him. Nor his darling Yuki, sadly... and even IF someone did this for him, why? What made them think he wanted THIS?! He meant, sure he wished for happiness to enter his and Yuki's life but he never meant like-! _

_... That's when it hit him. Hitting him like a ton of bricks, forcing him to stop walking. _

_That star... when he and Yuki wished on it, wished for a bit of happiness, it... had come true. In the form so a miracle. In the form of a child. Ember. But... why? Why did this miracle happen? Why did his wish come true...? _

_... Regardless of how, it still happened. And now they had Ember for good. He doubted he'd ever truly warm up to him, sadly, as this whole thing was STILL throwing him for a loop. But for Yuki... for his beautiful dark princess... he would try. He'd just... have to find common grounds with the boy. How hard could that truly be?_

* * *

**Wowie. The Winchester's meet Ember, and Pyro figured things out a bit. Even willing to try and get to know Ember. Wonder how it all will go? :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	6. Full acceptance

**I should've begun typing this sooner. Oh well. Hope it turns out alright. Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Lenore turned the corner, finding Aquilo looking at the fire with wide, sparkly eyes, obviously being intrigued by the fire. Like a little kid seeing something new for the very first time. It was... cute. Very cute to see. She loved his expression truly.

Currently the Icioid was in the kitchen, making some nice chicken soup, as she wasn't sure what else the boy might like to eat. Besides, he might like it. And she didn't have much else to make. She didn't exactly plan on finding little Aquilo out there in the snow like she did. Don't get her wrong, she didn't regret it truly, she was still just in absolute awe about it. It was... shocking to her. She was still shocked.

She began to wonder, once again, what this demon was doing out in the snow all alone like that. And... why he called her momma. Truly she found him precious but she... didn't understand it. Why the child called her momma. She... didn't have children. Nor a husband, or even a boyfriend. There was no way she was his mother. No reasonable or truly explainable way really.

Perhaps this couldn't be explained by reasonable means. Perhaps this was a supernatural thing. A supernatural miracle. But again, how? Sure she wanted a miracle. Wanted something in her life to change... but she didn't mean like this. Even if the demons as a teen, she didn't know how to raise children. Not properly. She didn't want to harm the demon child.

Personally, she didn't know why she cared for him so deeply already- she'd only just met him. But... maybe it was because of his incredibly sweet nature. Or his child like interest in the world around him. Or even just his over all adorability. Regardless of why she cared for him so much, she still did. And with this being the case, she'd shrug of where he came from for now and just make sure he was well taken care of.

Giggling mentally, she was sure he'd like that, remembering once more him calling her momma. He was sure to appreciate her affection.

Taking the soul off the stove she began to pour it into the bowl and bringing it over to Aquilo, trying to ignore the minor burning in her hands. Smiling, she soon knelt by the demons side, placing the bowl in front of him. The demon looked confused by this, soon turning to Lenore, his sparkling eyes simply melting the woman.

" I thought you might be hungry sweetie. "

Lenore said softly, smiling warmly.

" So... I made you some chicken soup. I hope you like it. I-it's a little hot though, so be careful. "

Aquilo soon smiled brightly and began to giggle, his tail swishing behind him.

" Okay mommy~ "

He sang lightly, soon picking up the bowl. The Icioid smiled once more as the demon took his first bite, clearly enjoying the food. And the cute face he made... that cat like face... simply melted the woman. It was so precious to her... adorable, and she could not get enough of it. It was, well... precious~

Aquilo slowly turned to the woman, his expression soon looking full of question. As he swallowed what he had, he smiled again, lightly pushing the bowl towards her, confusing her greatly.

" Would you like a bite~? "

Lenore once more found herself overcome by giggles, a blush overtaking her face as she covered her mouth in glee. This boy, little Aquilo, was so sweet and cute and PRECIOUS~! Goodness, she adored him truly! Kind, sweet, adorable and simply precious little Aquilo... truly, this demon was great. She... loved him dearly already.

Lenore tried to compose herself a little and slowly took a bit from the soup, smiling and winking at the demon boy, who squeaked happily and began to eat once more.

And all at once Lenore found herself... not caring. About where Aquilo came from. How he came to be of why he called her momma. Truth be told, she... was beginning to see the sweet demon as an innocent child. A sweet, innocent child that she... had to protect. To look after. And she was set on doing just that.

* * *

**Hope this chappie was alright truly. Need a bounce off of the previous. **


	7. Embers day with Bronze

**So I thought this may help my story out, so the next four maybe five chappies will be revolving around Ember. Hope no one minds. **

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

Pyro was obviously stalling when it came to spending time with Ember. It was obvious to everyone. Everyone meaning Wulfric and Yuki. Thankfully Ember couldn't see it, but it was still bothering the duo greatly. Wulfric, as he found the hellfire pathetic for doing so, and Yuki, who knew Pyro would adore Ember if he just gave him a chance. They really hoped he would come around.

But until then, Ember would still be having fun. As even though Pyro was avoiding, he made a valid point: Ember needed to get to know his cuisines. So for the next few days, Ember would be spending time with the Winchester brothers individually. And today... Ember would be with Bronze.

* * *

The duo walked silently around the park, Bronze not sure what to say to the smiley hellfire. Yet Ember didn't seem to mind, as he was staring at the world around him in awe. It was sweet to see, and Bronze almost felt he didn't need to speak to enjoy his time with the other. Ember... seemed happy just to be by his side really.

Looking off to the side, Bronze began to eye some people playing with their dogs, smiling as they did really. That was one more thing the child loved about the park. Seeing people playing with their pets. It was sweet to see how much another person would care for their animal companions.

Suddenly the boy jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulders, turning to find Ember looking at him in confusion. Leaving Bronze to wonder what he'd just missed.

" Bronzey... you didn't... respond when I talked to you just now. "

Ember said softly, sounding a bit sad really.

" Did I do something to make you not like me no more...? "

Bronze bit his lip, immediately knowing what had happened. Since he'd been turned away, he didn't know Ember had been speaking to him. Being unable to see him talking, hence being unable to lip read. He soon felt terrible, knowing Ember was still new to the world and didn't know about Bronze being deaf. Shaking his head he quickly began to speak.

" N-n-no, no Ember! I still like you! "

" Then why you no answer me...? "

" Ember, I... I'm deaf. "

Ember blinked to this, tilting his head to the side innocently. Looking... truly confused really.

" ... Deaf...? "

" U-um... meaning I can't hear. At all. I can't hear sounds, or birds, or... you talking. I was turned away from you as you spoke so... I didn't know you were talking to me... "

To the psychics amazement, Ember... didn't seem as confused anymore. Rather he seemed... saddened. Slowly bringing the child into his arms, his hair no longer cackling with fire.

" I'm so sorry Bronzey... "

Ember whimpered, sounding like he was... crying.

" I'm so sorry you can't hear. That had to be so terrible on you... "

" ... E-Ember it's ok. "

Bronze whispered, gently nuzzling into the other.

" You didn't know. Besides, I've... gotten used to not hearing. It's just the way I am. "

" Still... it's... not fair. I wish you could hear Bronzey... there's so much cool stuff to listen to... "

Bronze sighed a bit, leaning against the hellfire, wishing he could convince him it was alright. Truly Bronze was at peace with the fact he couldn't hear. Since he could never hear int he first place, he didn't know what he was missing. He didn't mind truly. He just wished others wouldn't feel sorry for him. It shouldn't be their problem.

Slowly he pulled away from Ember, finding the demons neon blue and red eyes watery with purple tears. Bronze frowned and offered a soft smile, reaching up and wiping away the demons tears. Ember leaned into the touch a bit and smiled, suddenly locking Bronze in a tight hug, beginning to swing him around.

Bronze shrieked a bit and began to giggle a bit, begging for the demon to let him go and put him down, only for Ember to chuckle and squeeze him tighter. Bronze started to squirm and laugh to try and get away.

Finally Ember let him down, gently ruffling the boys hair, Bronze blushing brightly and nuzzling against the other. So far... he really liked Ember. Ember was so sweet and... caring and fun. And reminded him a bit of Gold. But in general... yes. Bronze... really did like Ember. He was certain Ember would be a great cuisine.

* * *

**This could've gone better, but oh well. Hope you likie. :)**


	8. Embers day with Silver

**Not sure what to say. Hope you like though.**

* * *

Silver shuddered a bit and looked down at his drink, a bit unsure about what to say. He just, honestly, didn't feel all that comfortable around Ember. The demon seemed nice and all but... Silver felt uneasy around him. Ember being Pyro's son and all... he meant, Ember himself didn't seem bad, but... there would be a lingering worry.

The duo were in a small cafe, drinking simple hot chocolates instead of the famed coffee (Silver didn't drink it, and didn't think it would be good for Ember to drink any since he was so hyper). Though at least Ember seemed to be enjoying the hot chocolate. That was an upside.

Also, just to be honest, Silver also wouldn't mind this day as much if that creepy guy wasn't in the corner of the cafe. In truth he couldn't tell if he were a creepy person at heart, his aura was just so...mixmatched, cold, dark and unnerving. Sent chills down the boys spine. And that didn't normally happen, as hew as used to dark auras. Having many demons sealed in his soul and what not. But this mans aura was down right spine chilling and he hated that. He wished he'd go away...

Silver shook his head mildly and forced himself to focus on Ember rather than the creepy creature thing. Besides, it was only courteous, as that's what he was supposed to be doing anyway.

The demon found Ember stirring his hot chocolate with a spoon, watching the fluid spin around in a vortex, with a surprising amount of whip cream on his face and nose. And Silver couldn't help but giggle, for 1: he realized Ember down right licked the foamy substance off his drink, 2: it reminded Silver of Gold, who did the very same thing, and 3: ... it was so. Darn. Adorable.

Shaking his head again to remain focused, he smiled softly to Ember and levitated over a napkin, gently whipping away the foam, leaving Ember wide eyed as if shocked by what the demon had done. Silver slowly pulled back, taken back by the hellfires stare and carefully placed the napkin down mentally. He almost felt mesmerized by those unique eyes of his...

" H-how did you do that Silvy? "

" I-irk... "

Silver grunted, pulling back to that nickname.

" C-call me Silver please. "

" Awww... oks... "

Ember pouted, devils tail flicking before seeming to be full of life once more. Silver loved how he could do that really. It was interesting to see.

" B-but reallys! How'd you do that?! "

" O-oh. You mean my psychokinesis? "

Silver tried, astonished when Ember gave him a blank expression. Especially since he knew the hellfire was, in fact, a psychic. It was easy to see. Ember had bronze colored psychic markings on his hands, wrists and ankles. Did he not even realize he was psychic? ... In all seriousness it made sense. Ember hadn't been in this world more than a few days. He probably didn't know much.

" Psy... psychokine-, um... psychikini... "

Silver chuckled mildly at the others attempt to pronounce the word, deciding to help him out a little.

" Psychokinesis. It's the ability to move things with your mind. People usually just call us psychics though. And you know, you're a psychic too Ember. "

Suddenly Ember jumped up from his seat, causing his chair to crash to the ground and for all eyes to fall on him. And when the creepy aura guy looked, well... Silver tried his best to avoid staring at him. He couldn't see his eyes, but he could see his fangs. And he tried to avoid staring.

" R-really?! "

Ember squeaked, tail swishing eagerly behind him.

" Imma psychi too?! S-so coolio! I can move things with my mind~! "

Silver looked at all the staring eyes and blushed, sinking a bit into his chair and avoiding their gaze. This was embarrassing... everyone was looking... Silver hated when people stared... he had horrible stage fright... slowly, carefully, he mentally lifted the chair back up and had Ember sit down, forcing a soft chuckle.

" Yes you can Ember. Easily in fact. I'd be... happy to teach you. "

" Really?! Coolio~! "

The hellfire chirped, clapping his hands together.

" Thankies Silver~! "

" Y-yeah... l-let's start easy. See your mug there? "

Ember quickly looked down at his hot chocolate mug, smiling a bit cat like and nodding.

" Good. Now, imagine moving the cup... WITHOUT using your hands. Focus, and I vision it moving. Use your hands to focus your energy. "

The hellfires eyes narrowed, his right hand brought forward to focus his energy as Silver said. A bronze colored glow engulfed the cup, shaking it greatly before the cup suddenly FLEW across the room, shattering against the wall. Silver stared wide eyed for a moment, shocked to say the least before... BURSTING into laughter at what had happened.

Ember blushed, yet... Silver could tell he was proud with the fact he had moved something with his mind. And to be honest, Silver was proud of him too. People didn't normally move things that quickly when first starting out. Surely Ember would become a natural in no time. And Silver... was looking forward to spending more time with him and seeing it with his own eyes.

* * *

**Awwww... I liked this chappie. Hope you all did too. :) **


	9. Embers day with Gold

**I should've typed this sooner. Oh well though. Please enjoy~**

**Oh, to the guest reviewer: thank you for pointing out the cousin thing, I don't know how I got that wrong. ^^; And Ember acts this way, despite being 18, because he was made only a few days ago. He's like a child, because he doesn't know a lot, and has a childlike sense of wonder to the world around him. Did this help? :3**

* * *

Gold smiled as he and Ember walked through the park, wondering what them two may do today. It was sure to be a blast truly. He just knew it.

It was his day to spend time with Ember. He'd been looking forward to it. It was sure to be wonderful. Both he and Ember were a "bit" too hyper for others comfort, and he was certain Ember may be one of the few people who could keep up with him. That, and he was a sweet demon. He was positive they wouldn't, fight or anything like that. Though admittedly, that might be funny to see. And he DID wonder who might win that. But oh well. No fighting today.

As the pair went over to a park bench, Golds ears perked up to hearing someone whistling at him and Ember. Immediately he realized what was about to go down, blushing horribly to the thought and hitting his forehead in aggravation. Asking himself: why now? Why now that he was with Ember...?

" Hey look guys! Looks like little Gold found a new BOYfriend! "

As the group erupted in laughter, Gold growled, grabbing Ember above the golden band, blushing furiously.

" Let's get out of here Ember. "

" Gold? "

Ember asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

" What did they mean? What's a boyfriend...? "

Gold almost immediately blushed brighter, covering his mouth and nose with his hands, eyes wide. He meant... he KNEW Ember was still new to this world and all, but he would've thought he'd at least know what they meant by boyfriends. It was just one of the easiest jokes to get was all. Slowly, Gold decided he'd try to explain this. Juuuust so Ember could catch it should anyone make this joke against him again.

" Um, Ember, they mean... they think we, two boys, are "together". "

" But... we are together. "

Ember said innocently, tilting his head to the side a bit.

" We're walking in the park. "

Gold chuckled, bending over a bit, trying not to break into embarrassed laughter.

" N-no, I mean... together, together. As a couple. "

The demon blinked, clearly still not catching on. The angel sighed, scratching his head, trying to think of something else. Maybe... he could use an example.

" Um... ok. So, you know how your mum and dad are together? Married, and in love? "

Finally Ember perked up a little, hair crackling in happiness and glee.

" Oh yeah! They's so cute together too! Daddy acts all bad an tough, but I can see how sweet and happy he is with mommy! Oh they're so in love it's wonderful~! "

Gold giggled to Embers adorability here, loving it to bits truly. He was so sweet and innocent, it was... precious to see. The angel loved it. It was like watching a five year old really happy over something.

And now to explain more...

" Well... them two, were suggesting me and you were in that kind of relationship. Together. And... yeah... "

Ember suddenly blushed a VIOLENT purple, looking shocked by that accusation.

" What?! B-but me an you... w-were cousins. A-and I don't like you that way... a-a-and you're a BOY! "

" I know Ember. "

Gold said quietly, looking down and shuffling his feet.

" Those guys are jerks is all. They assume we're together cause "I'm too girl-y, and colorful, and blond, and ALWAYS hanging around with guys"! Gah... they're just my brothers... people are stupid... "

Ember frowned to Golds behavior, and Gold felt a little bad. Yet at the same time, it bothered him how annoying people could truly be at times. Instantly assuming he was "with" whatever boy he was around, when they all KNEW he had a beautiful, loving girlfriend. Why they all instantly assumed he was "with" guys was beyond him. He meant... he knew he might appear girly, but he couldn't help his appearance. He literally couldn't. He was born blond with all these colors. And he was proud of them. They made him stand out. But why everyone else had to mess with him because of it was BEYOND him.

Shaking his head rapidly, trying not to upset Ember really, the angel threw on a smile, holding up the frisbee he brought.

" Hey Ember... "

He muttered, now grinning as he pulled his arm back and threw the frisbee as far as he could.

" Catch! "

" Woah! "

Ember yelped, immediately flying after it. But what astounded Gold was how FAST he flew! Ember nearly broke the sound barrier in fact! Gold knew he'd be fast. Demons normally were, especially if they were the son of Pyro. But he didn't think the hellfire would be that fast so soon!

In a flash Ember was back, holding the frisbee proudly.

" It almost got away from me Goldie! "

He chirped, tail swishing behind him happily.

" But I caught it~! "

Gold chuckled softly before bursting into full blown laughter, slowly taking the frisbee from the other.

" Haaaa... I'm gonna race you later. "

Soon Ember began to laugh, and Gold found he ADORED Embers laugh._ ' ... Huh. '_ He mentally mumbled, smiling widely in reality. _' This kids alright. '_

* * *

**Yay! Silly chappie! Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	10. Embers day with Septimus

**I don't know why, but old Seppy here was harder to write about. Oh well. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Septimus sighed as he felt that Ember kid pulling on his ears. He didn't know why they were so interesting of he hellfire. Ember had them too. He guessed that would just be that child like wonder in everyone just waiting to escape. Besides, at least he didn't pull his ears as hard as Gold did. Well, when Gold was mad anyway.

The pair were on their day now, at the beach, and Septimus didn't know what to do. Ember wanted to collect sea shells and build sand castles, but Septimus wasn't really into that. It seemed too childish for his liking. Besides, he didn't collect sea shells, and his castles would break down due to his warm body temperature. Basically, and Gold would make a joke out of this, he was too hot to build a sand castle.

Septimus looked up, finding Ember now sitting down beside him, looking a bit down actually. Like he was sad, or worried. Which Septimus wouldn't be surprised if true. He was certain his low mood was being shown. And might even be being reflected onto the other. He'd feel bad if it were true, but he didn't know how to bond with this kid. It almost didn't seem possibly. But then again he was sure he probably wasn't really trying, so maybe if he did it would work. He just didn't know what to say to the kid to relate to him.

" ... You're not having fun, are you Seppy...? "

Ember asked gently, ears flattening greatly. Septimus frowned, not having wanted to make the other upset but... in truth...

" ... Not really. "

He said honestly. Gently.

" The beach just isn't good for someone like me. "

Ember soon turned to him, looking perplexed.

" What do you mean? "

" Well... I'm a fire demon. My body temperature is hot as lava, and I can't touch the ocean water less I get burned. And I'm a bit too old to collect sea shells and build sand castles. This just... isn't my kind of place you know...? "

The hellfire frowned, looking down as if sad.

" ... Yes. I know. I get it. But I... m not sure what else we'd do. "

Things got silent, Septimus now not sure what to talk about. He hadn't wanted to upset the demon but he... had to be honest with him. He was a sweet kid. And he did also feel a bit uneasy around him too. He was Pyro's son, and Pyro was out to kill him. Septimus sincerely hoped that Pyro didn't use this sweet little kid to torment him or his family. Or anyone really. He hoped that Ember could remain this sweet, innocent demon forever.

Truly Septimus found Ember a nice, sweet guy. Someone he'd like to be around. But he truly was afraid of if Pyro may use him for evil or misdeeds. Pyro was evil, and rotten to the core. Anyone with eyes could see that. And Septimus would HATE to see Pyro force his ways onto Ember. He didn't want to alert Ember to him thinking this, as he was certain the hellfire adored his "daddy" but... the fear would linger.

Ember soon stood up and smiled down at Septimus, snapping the fire demon from his thoughts.

" Well Seppy. Maybe we could play a game instead. "

He suggested, his wings flapping behind him.

" Maybe that game them people over there are playing? "

Septimus turned to where Ember had been pointing, finding he was referring to the teens playing volley ball. And... the demon couldn't help but smile a bit to Embers suggestion. It was... truly a great idea. Septimus LOVED sports, and he was sure Ember would enjoy the game as well. Maybe this could turn out alright.

The demon soon got to his feet and followed Ember to an empty court, allowing the other to serve. He didn't know if the hellfire knew how to play yet, but was sure the hellfire was a fast learner. Was sure the other would be able to play fine. And would be fun to compete against even.

Ember soon threw the ball up and smacked the ball over to Septimus, the fire demon smiling widely and hitting it back with eagerness. He was happy to hit it back with all his might. The pair soon became locked in their little death match, both not missing a hit. And to be honest, Septimus was AMAZED by how good Ember was at this game, considering it was his first time playing the game. He was quick, hit hard, had good accuracy and aim. Ember was clearly very good at this game.

Septimus smirked, a bit determined to win now, jumping up and spiking the ball. To his astonishment, Ember slid on the sand and smacked the ball up and over the net. Only Septimus wasn't able to hit it back in time, the ball hitting the ground a few feet from him. The fire demon stared at it with wide eyes and looked over to Ember, finding the hellfire hopping with glee.

" I did it! "

Ember cheered, tail wagging happily.

" Hurray~! I likie this game! Thanks for playing Seppy~! "

Septimus smiled lightly, panting a bit, realizing... he might not have to worry about Ember going evil. Ember... was so d*** innocent. There's no way he would turn evil under Pyro's influence. Ember... heh... Ember was truly a great kid.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to post. Hope you liked it though. **


	11. Embers day with Wulfric

**So... had an idea. Continuing one last day with Ember here before I go to different things. Hope no one minds. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

Wulfric sighed a bit as he watched that Ember kid run around, wishing Yuki hadn't twisted his arm into spending the day with him. Yet one, if he didn't Yuki would have Pyro pummel him. And two... she had a good point. If Ember truly WAS a part of their little group now... he might as well get to know him.

In truth, Wulfric had been dreading this day a bit. He knew Ember was a hyper demon, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle his hyper energy. Ember was... again hyper. He had a tough time handling hyper.

Turning, he looked just in time to witness a group of humans run at the mere SIGHT of Ember, the hellfire making a sad expression. On a plus side, at least that meant Ember was either scary looking, or somehow intimidating. So long as it kept humans away he supposed. Ember had good potential to be a great scared.

" Aww. "

Ember whined, making a slightly pouty face.

" Why did theys run off...? "

Wulfric chuckled a little, walking over to the demon and grabbed his left wing, pulling it open.

" Well, ah, let's see here. "

He said simply, smiling widely.

" It could be because of these. "

The werewolf then grabbed the tip of Embers tail and pulled it towards Embers line of sight.

" Or it could be because of this. "

Letting go, the hellfires tail springing back into place, Wulfric soon pointed to his own ears and having them twitch a bit.

" It could be because of these. "

Finally he pointed right at the others face, smiling wider as he finished up.

" Or it could be because of those fangs or because of those eyes. The point is kid, they ran off because you're in no way human. And they're scared of you for it. "

" They're... scared of me...? "

Ember whimpered, looking... very hurt and sad to hear this. Wulfric almost felt a little bad, but he'd been being straight with the kid. The other was in no way human. He was a hellfire demon. And no human was going to be all "buddy buddy" with him because of it. Better he hear it now before a human burned him at a stake.

... Well, more so just the nailing to the stake, as the fire wouldn't kill him. Or harm him.

Ember sighed, shaking his head before looking up at Wulfric, smiling softly. His eyes still reflected his sadness, but the smile proved he was trying to remain strong and positive.

" Well. That's ok I guess. "

He said in a forced cheerful tone, smiling widely.

" Cause I still have a good buddy. "

" Oh? "

Wulfric said smugly, crossing his arms and smirking.

" And who would that be kid? "

" Why... you, of course. "

Wulfric recoiled a little, his bad boy attitude going right down the drain to this.

" Ah... c-come again kid? "

To his surprise, Ember smiled brighter still, the smile now truly genuine.

" Well yeah. When I was waiting for mum and dad to wake up on my first day you watched over me. When I was getting that test from that purple woman you were there to make sure I didn't accidentally burn her. And you're here now, trying to get to know me. I'd say you're a good, awesome, bad boy buddy. "

Wulfric blinked as Ember gave one final smile and turned away, walking and leaving the werewolf to ponder what just happened. That kid... saw him that way? An awesome, bad boy buddy? But the kid barely knew him. How could he warm up to him so quickly like that?

... Trying to assure himself the kid was just being weird, Wulfric chalked this up as nothing more than a way to score brownie points with Yuki. After all, the kid apparently liked him. Maybe that would get the demon lady off his back.

Rushing to catch up with the demon, he was surprised to find the demon frozen in place, eyes wide. Walking up to his side, he soon tried to find what Ember was looking at. All he could see was a girl with long black hair held up in a ponytail at a vendor (back turned to them). As she turned, Wulfric soon recognized her to be Fatima Ramirez, who now had a cup of hot chocolate.

The werewolf blinked and turned back to Ember, finding the demons eyes lowered a bit, irises sparkling, hands on his cheeks and tongue sticking out cutely, his cheeks blushing a soft purple.

" She's... so pretty... "

Ember murmured, Wulfrics eyes soon widening a little. He soon chuckled, finding this a bit... interesting.

" Really? You've got a crush on the Ramirez girl? "

Ember soon returned to normal, turning to Wulfric with a face full of question.

" What's a crush? "

Wulfric sighed, yet... sliiightly finding the others ignorance cute. Slightly.

" Well, answer this: do you feel like you want to hug her? "

" Yes~ "

Ember said sweetly, looking down and blushing.

" Do you want to spend as much time with her as you can? "

" Heheheh... yes~ "

The hellfire giggled, now closing his eyes and swaying a bit on the spot.

" Do you even want to kiss her? "

" Eheheheh~! "

Ember burst into adorable, gleeful giggles, head up (eyes still closed) and fisted hands near his face, hopping a tiny bit on the spot. Wulfric smirked and crossed his arms once more.

" Well there you go. A crush is when you love someone, except you're not dating them. "

" Heheheh! Ooooh, I's got a crush on pretty Fatima~! "

Wulfric soon burst into laughter, unable to take this anymore.

" Well! Go talk to her! "

" What?! "

Ember yelped, looking at the wolf with a look full of worry.

" N-n-no no! I-I can't! C-cause ah... m-mommy wanted us home now! Come on Wulfric! "

Before Wulfric could even respond, Ember had snapped his fingers and opened the portal to Nerezza, hopping in quickly. Wulfric stood there with wide eyes before snickering and shaking his head. That kid had it baaaad for that Fatima lady. This was sure to end well for him.

It was still sweet though. Only a few days old and Ember already had his first crush. And Wulfric... was wishing him the best of luck as well.

* * *

**Heheheh... oooh, this was a fun chapter. X3 **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	12. Story book Frozen

**Finally getting to one about Aquilo. Hopefully it goes alright. It's another tricky one. ;p**

**Enjoy~! **

**Oh, and a few days have gone by for Lenore and Aquilo. 5. Each day Ember spent with someone else. ;)**

* * *

Lenore smiled gently she found Aquilo staring intensively at one of her old snow globes, finding his look of awe simply adorable and heart warming. He had so much curiosity for the world around him, it was amazing to see. She loved his child like sense of wonder.

Yet sadly enough, she needed to get the demon into bed for now.

The day had gone by, and it was now late. Lenore needed to get Aquilo into bed so he could rest. However, it seemed Aquilo didn't really want to sleep right now, as he refused to leave the snow globes. He wasn't harsh about not leaving, but firm enough to know he'd be tricky to move. It was a bit troublesome, as Lenore didn't want to, like, drag him to bed against his will, or anything like that. Maybe she could tire him instead.

Slowly walking over to her bookcase, she began to search for something she could read the ice demon, wanting to find something sweet and appealing for a young minded demon like Aquilo. So no scary books. Not like she had many. No mystery novels, and nothing super romantic. Hm... she didn't have many books too appropriate towards Aquilo. Nothing too appealing. Or child friendly.

Finally her eyes settled on the perfect book: Frozen. A book about two human girls, Anna and Elsa. Was even a movie. Perhaps this would do for Aquilo. It was kid friendly, and she was sure he'd like it.

Smiling, she grabbed the book and went back over to Aquilo, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, easily getting his attention. The demon smiled at her, his tail swishing a bit behind him. Lenore smiled bright and held up the book.

" Hey Aquilo. "

The Icioid said softly, smiling brightly at the demon.

" How would you like me to read you a story? "

" A story? "

Aquilo said cheerfully, though his expression showing a look of confusion.

" What kind of story? "

Lenore giggled softly and smiled, signaling for the other to follow her to the couch. The woman sat on the far right end, having Aquilo sit beside her and allowed him to lean on her shoulder. Slowly she showed him the book, reading the title to him.

" Frozen. I'm certain you're going to love it Aquilo. "

Aquilo soon began to giggle rather cutely, kicking his feet out, getting the woman to giggle at the adorability. She swore, Aquilo couldn't be cuter if he tried.

* * *

By the time the woman finished up the book, little Aquilo was left in smiles and nodding off into sleep a bit. His head rested on the woman's shoulder, curled into a minor ball, obviously getting sleepy. Lenore smiled to his cute, sleepy face and placed her hand on his upper arm, holding him close.

" ... Momma...? "

Aquilo said tiredly, getting a smile from the woman in response.

" Yes love? "

" ... I like Anna... "

The demon yawned and smiled wider, curling into a tighter ball.

" She's... so nice... going to help her big sissy Elsa like that. Even... protecting her from that mean old mister Hans... Anna is so... so nice... "

Finally the demon fell asleep, Lenore... not having the heart to move. Not wanting to wake him up. She'd... just sleep out here tonight. Besides, having Aquilo beside her was... adorable.

Looking to the side, she realized... Aquilo... had truly changed him. Before he came into her house, she never wanted anyone by her side. She wanted to spend her eternal life alone in solitude. But with Aquilo here she felt... happy. Happy to have such a sweetie like him by her side. Made her... feel like a mother to the demon. A true mother.

She... adored Aquilo truly.

Slowly, the icioid closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

**Awww... Aquilo makes Lenore happy~ ^u^**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Oh, and P.S. I am ahead a bit, and it's been a while, so... two chappies in one day~! ;D**


	13. Day with Pyro

**And now, finally, Pyro's day with Ember. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Pyro sighed deeply as Ember walked with him throughout the stupid fleshie town, barely acknowledging anything around him. Not the screaming humans nor the humans staring. Not the sunny day nor the vendors he actually enjoyed. And most of all, he didn't acknowledge Ember. In fact, he was doing all in his power NOT to acknowledge Ember.

He wished his day to spend with Ember had never come. He, truly, didn't want to spend time with the younger hellfire. He promised Yuki he would but... again, he didn't fully get why Ember had been created. Why the miracle had been given to them. He even wondered if Ember was, in fact, was only created to lower his and Yuki's guard, so that whoever created him, could smite him. Well... TRY to smite him, that is. No one truly could anytime soon.

He wondered what Ember was even doing, exactly. He seemed it be just... leading him throughout the town, yet bringing him to now where. He'd assumed they'd their destination by now, but they'd been walking for a while now. It was beginning to get ridiculous. Surely it wouldn't take THAT long to reach their destination. Was Ember, even, sight seeing? He hoped not. He didn't have patience for this pathetic human town.

Looking forward, he found the other at a vendor now, looking like he was buying something, Pyro wondering where he even got the money. He assumed Yuki had given it to him, but still. She should've had him earn it. Or at most not just giving it to him.

Focusing on Ember once more, he found the hellfire was buying... coffee...?

Ember smiled and thanked the vendor, walking back over to Pyro and smiling brightly to him, gently pressing the cup into his hands. Pyro blinked and looked down, finding it was pure black coffee. His favorite. The demon slowly looked back up at the younger, his face full of question. Ember giggled cutely, his tail wagging behind him.

" Momma told me how much you liked black coffee. So I thought I'd buy you's some- heheh~ "

" Eheheh... "

Pyro chuckled sarcastically, making a face that could be recognized as a grimace.

" Th-thaaaanks... "

The demon took a sip of his coffee and began walking away. While he did enjoy the coffee- the beverage truly waking him up- he didn't like the thought of Ember buying it to suck up to him. Even if it was his darlings idea. Actually, ESPECIALLY if it was his darlings idea. He didn't want her to give him suggestions on how to "win-him-over". If Ember WERE to get through to him- which he probably wouldn't- he'd have to earn it himself. Not because his wife gave him an idea.

The hellfire could hear feet rushing over to him, indicating Ember was rushing to catch up to him. Pyro scoffed a bit at the others eagerness, figuring today would be a long day.

* * *

The pair were now in the park, Pyro watching as the humans ran at the mere sight of them. Yet he liked when they ran in fear. He liked it MUCH more than when he was pegged with rotten tomatoes. Sadly the tomato thing still happened here and there. But thankfully he at least wouldn't stand for it now. He'd burn their butts should a human throw rotten tomatoes at him.

He was never really one much for the park. The only thing he liked was the hot sun beating down on him, making his inner flame burn hotter and healthier. Making him feel all around better. He just hated everything else. The many couples, the lake, the trees, and occasionally the animals. He didn't hate animals- he was half animal in a way. And he adored animals truly. Animals just didn't tend to like HIM. Unless they were hellhounds. In which case they LOVED him. But yes, animals didn't normally like him.

Turning to Ember now, he found the child kneeling on the ground and petting a stray black cat, said cat purring and nuzzling it's head against Embers hand._ ' A black cat huh? '_ Pyro mentally confirmed, smirking a tiny bit._ ' They're generally unlucky. Maybe it'll like me... '_ Slowly walking over and kneeling beside Ember, he began to reach his hand out to pet it, only... for the cat to hiss at him and rush off. Pyro growled now, slamming his fiery fist into the ground in aggravation. Seriously, he was cruel to all things living EXCEPT for animals. Why did they hate him so?

" Awwww... "

Ember whined, turning to Pyro with a pouty face.

" Kitty ran away... I'm sorry daddy. "

Pyro soon saw red, glaring and blushing a violent purple.

" D-don't call me that! "

Ember recoiled, looking hurt by this, but Pyro didn't care. He felt sooooo uneasy whenever the kid called him daddy. He didn't know why. He guessed, in reality, he truly WAS this kids daddy. But hearing the child call him that just made him feel... awkward. Uneasy. Even a bit annoyed. He didn't completely understand it himself but... he couldn't really help what he felt.

Ember slowly looked down, still with a hurt expression, before looking back up and offering a gentle smile.

" H-hey... I've been... kinda calling all the shots for a while now. What would you like to do...? "

Pyro pulled back greatly, having been caught off guard by this request.

" Wh-what I'D like to do?! "

" Yeah! "

The child chirped, smiling a bright smile.

" Come on! What do you do for fun~? "

Pyro looked down, wondering what he did for fun that Ember could participate in. He was usually very violent and aggressive, and liked causing mayhem. Tormenting unsuspecting souls. All things Ember clearly wouldn't enjoy. He'd need to do something fun, and much more relaxed. And... there was only one thing he could think of that might do the trick. And it brought a slightly wicked grin to the demons face.

* * *

The pair were now in a forest clearing, where no human DARED go. Pyro had heard somewhere that... whenever a human entered this clearing at nightfall (Pyro hearing occasionally if a creature entered too), they were never seen again. Which Pyro knew meant that there was this crazed psycho killer out there kidnapping the humans and making them go missing. And by "missing" he meant the lunatic was killing them. But hey. Pyro personally didn't care. Kept the humans scared, and he found himself slightly applauding the impeccable stealth this person had. Never getting caught kidnapping.

But. Shaking this out of his head, despite it leaving him in evil grins, the demon focused on the activity at hand: archery. Fire archery.

Basically, he lit up the end of the arrow in hellfire and tried to hit the target the best he could. He was great at archery, and it helped hone his skills. Keep him sharp for battle. The hellfire just made it more epic.

He was sure he'd enjoy this activity. Ember, well... he could care less if the kid enjoyed it.

Lighting the arrow up the demon pulled the strings back, narrowing his eyes and focusing on the target. He soon fired, the arrow JUST outside the bullseye circle. Pyro growled, realizing he MAY be a bit out of practice. But in his defense, he'd been sealed inside Septimus for a few years now.

Moving to the left, lighting the arrow up, he began to take aim again, determined to make a shot. Make a bullseye. Releasing the string, the arrow flew threw the air, once again striking just outside the bullseye circle. _' D*** it... ' _Pyro cursed, looking at the other from over his shoulder, finding the child still watching in wonder. _' Of COURSE I'm doing horrendous. Now that the KIDS watching too. '_

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he moved to the left once more and pulled the string back, lighting the tip with hellfire once more. This time he'd do it for sure. Sighing to calm himself once more, he released the string, SO relieved when the arrow... FINALLY struck the bullseye circle!

Pyro cheered, pumping his fist a bit, feeling quite proud of himself in all seriousness. He was actually still very good- even if he missed a few times- considering it had been a few years since he'd practiced.

His torn ear (the left one) perked up a little tot he sound of clapping, turning to find Ember applauding him and cheering him. Saying good job, or way to go. And Pyro smirked a bit to it, basking in the praise truly. He loved when people recognized his awesomeness. Bowing lightly, playfully, he walked over and handed Ember the bow and three arrows.

" You're turn, squirt. "

He said simply, sitting on the stump Ember was just on.

" Beat me if you can. "

" Ok~ "

Ember said softly, smiling brightly and walking over to the shooting line. Pyro snickered, knowing there was NO WAY Ember could do better than himself. Ember was a newbie. So he knew he couldn't do better. It was only logical he couldn't.

Pyro was SHOCKED when Ember got a bullseye first try.

The hellfire performed a double-take upon seeing this, AMAZED when he confirmed he saw right. His eyes didn't deceive him: Ember truly got a bullseye._ ' Hmpf. '_ He mentally huffed, crossing his arms and crossing a leg over the other._ ' Beginners luck. No WAY he can do that again. '_

Watching intensively now, he watched as Ember pulled the string back, the sharp end blazing in hellfire. And as he fired it, Pyro was astonished when he got ANOTHER bullseye! Right in the very center of the center circle!

He watched on in awe as Ember moved to the final target. The one Pyro actually got a bullseye on. Ember pulled the string back far, eyes narrowing on the target. Pyro could've sworn he felt his stomach doing acrobatics inside. He'd says he more common term, his heart skipped a beat, if he HAD a heart beat.

The arrow flew through the air, Pyro SHOCKED when the arrow... cut STRAIGHT THROUGH the bullseye he had and hit the very middle of the target. A perfect bullseye, trumping his previous bullseye. The kid, not only bested his one perfect shot, but also bested it with 3 perfect shots.

Pyro's mouth hung open in total shock, unable to believe that what happened... ACTUALLY HAPPENED. He... no one he knew- besides Flash and Hope- had been better than him at archery. No one. And now, a hellfire JUST created a few days ago, had bested him. And did so as if hitting the bullseyes were nothing. Like it was too easy. Like it came natural to him.

And... Pyro couldn't believe it but... he found himself... truly IMPRESSED by it.

To think... someone JUST created days ago was already so perfect at hellfire archery. And was so good at it that he made it look truly easy. This kid... clearly had skills underneath that cheery, child like attitude. Like there was either a true demon, or a true skilled being underneath his playful kind nature. And Pyro... found himself intrigued and impressed by it.

Slowly, his legs almost numb really, the hellfire walked over to little Ember and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making Ember turn to him in shock.

" ... That. "

Pyro breathed, offering a true, sincere smile.

" Was some fine shooting... son. "

Embers face simply LIT UP to this, clenching his eyes shut and grinning widely, his tail wagging swiftly in pure happiness. And, though he'd deny it if anyone asked, Pyro found it to be... one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Aww! Pyro's FINALLY warming up to Ember~! :'D**

**Hope you all enjoyed~! **


	14. Sonic boom

**Not sure what to say. Last chappie is hard to top. But please enjoy!**

**Oh,a nd to the guest reviewer, Aquilo's age is unknown, but looks about 17-18. **

* * *

" Alright squirt, let's try something here. See how good you are. "

Pyro smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit.

" Let's race. Race to the next clearing. I wanna see just how much skill you've got. "

The duo were now just outside the forest, wings spread wide, fully prepared to fly up and race. Pyro wanted to see just how much skills Ember here truly had. He wanted to test him really. See what he could and couldn't do. If he was so perfect at archery right off the bat, who knew how much skill he really had. This race would show some of his skill now. Show how fast he was.

Not to be cocky, but Pyro was certain he'd win. He was the fastest demon in the world, and that was a fact. He was the first demon in all creation, and he was more skilled than any demon walking the earth. Or in death in Juan Carlos' case. He was obviously exceedingly powerful and fast, and didn't think he'd lose this race.

Ember began to hop a bit in place, looking so bubbly and excited he was about to explode in anticipation. Looking sooooo ready to begin racing Pyro.

" Alrighty daddy~! "

Pyro flinched a little to the name given to him, realizing it would take him a bit to get used to Ember calling him that. But what could he say? No one other than Ember had EVER called him that. It would feel unnatural for a while was all. And this was to be expected and understood by his peers. Never been called daddy before...

The hellfire nodded and spread his wings, Ember doing the same shortly after. Soon the pair took to the skies in a swift burst of wind. And like the wind they flew. Moving very, very fast, nearly at the speed of sound even.

Pyro was even intending to break the sound barrier and causing a sonic boom. It had been so long since he'd flown that fast, and he wanted to feel the wind blowing against his face in such an extreme way. To feel the wind seemingly protesting his speed while he flew on at such a supernatural speed. He longed to have that great rush once more. Something he hadn't felt in years.

As he began to reach the speed required for a sonic boom, he was SHOCKED to the core to find Ember now flying up beside him before, amazingly, flying RIGHT PAST him and causing his OWN sonic boom. This massive boom, not caused by his own wings, cause the wind to blow harshly against Pyro in a way he didn't like. In a way that made him soon spiral out of control. He tried to regain his flying balance, however all too soon he was seen falling right out of the sky, crashing into the cement ground below like a meteorite.

Pyro growled and soon crawled his way out of the crater, stretching his back out till it popped. He hated crashing that harshly. It always stun his back to the point he could feel the sting in the base of his wings. It was frustrating and annoying to no end.

Stretching his wings he tried to take off again, only to hiss and land as his left wing had an excruciating pain throughout the bone._ ' Must've landed on it when I fell. ' _Pyro mentally grumbled, folding his wings back up. They'd be right as rain in no time, but until they DID feel better, he'd have to walk to where Ember was heading. Not to mention it meant Ember instantly won the race.

Speaking of Ember, it WAS impressive he'd caused a sonic boom so easily and quickly. Especially considering his "technical" age. This kid was obviously QUITE skilled.

Finally the hellfire reached his designated destination, finding a Ember already there and looking worried.

" Are you alright daddy? "

Ember asked softly, his hair crackling in apparent worry.

" A past you, heard a boom and then you were gone... "

Pyro snickered, gently placing a hand on the others shoulder. Much to his OWN dismay really.

" Eh. Just lost control and fell. It's no big deal kiddo. "

" Y-you sure...? "

Ember whispered, sounding so unsure it... brought a smile to the older's face. Snickering, Pyro gave his shoulder a pat and pulled his hand away. Still smiling bright.

" I'm sure. I can take a fall no problem. Now... "

Snapping his fingers Pyro opened up the portal to the dark world, smirking brightly.

" Come on. Yuki wants us home. "

" Oh! "

Ember chirped, wings fluttering gently.

" Alrighty~! "

As the younger jumped it, Pyro smirked, wondering... how much more the child would surprise him. Hellfire archery, flight... this kid was a mystery. One of which the demon planned to crack.

* * *

**A bit... uninteresting, sorry. Hope it was still ok...**


	15. Big mistake

**Trying to stay ahead. It's tough though, and I don't know why. Oh well. :p**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Pyro smiled a bit as he finished up his breakfast, smiling brighter when Ember took his plate away for him and brought it over to Yuki. Kid was helpful too. It was cool to see in all seriousness. Especially since demons in general tended to be unhelpful. This kid was alright.

Slowly the hellfire got to his feet, stretching his wings and rubbing his stomach a little to help his breakfast settle, beginning to head to the living room. He was planning on spending the day in the darker part of this world. The part where all demons were tough, rough and probably all killers. A while ago, Pyro named it Darkhaven. Darkhaven Nerezza. The most powerful place in this dark world. Also sold the most powerful items. Pyro needed to pick it some stuff for potions later. He wouldn't mind having Wulfric do the shopping, but he doubted the wolf could hold his own against those demons. Not to mention Wulfric would probably push some buttons with the demons and resulting in them kicking his a**.

Pyro chuckled lightly and soon took off in flight, rushing off into the darker part of Nerezza. He wanted to get this over with. He had better things to do than to have a bunch of demons bowing down to him. Yeah, no demon DARED mess with the king of hell. King of demons. That was suicide. Many demons literally just bowed to him. He didn't mind really. Made him happy to know he got SOME respect.

Slowly he landed, stretching his wings a bit before folding them up and beginning to walk in search of the store he was looking for. A store that sold all sorts of demonic ingredients. Perfect for potions and spell work. Though, he hoped he could get everything he needed quickly. While he enjoyed the shop itself, he hated it's employees. They were kinda rude and hard to talk to. Especially when trying to discuss the purpose of certain objects. He swore, some of them were purely hired due to their looks.

Entering the shop he immediately began heading towards the back, looking for some demon dragon scales. These were more so so he could make a potion for himself. A potion that would make him immune to that Blitz dragons fire. Seriously, whatever demon messed with his DNA went to TOWN with it. A demon dragon breathing three fires. Pfft. At least he couldn't breath the reapers fire. He believed that fire was just death fire...? Unless it was a myth. He'd certainly never seen a reaper use that kind of fire before.

Finding the scales quickly, much to his liking, he began looking for some shadow demon blood. This one was a bit more scarce, as next to hellfire demons, shadow demons were as powerful as they got. But the demons in this shop had some skills, and Pyro was certain they'd find a way to obtain shadow demon blood. And to his delight, they had it.

Finally he needed hellfire ash. A pile of ash, the original object being burned with raw hellfire. Of course he could do this himself, but figured he might as well pick some up while he was here. A bit quicker in his mind.

Slowly he made his way over to the cash register, beginning to pay the woman. He got a large discount due to being king of demons really, but discount or not, didn't change the fact he could've afforded it no problem. Didn't want people to assume he was poor. He was quite the opposite truly.

As he left the shop he found a large group of demons suddenly bow down to him. And he just smirked. He wouldn't lie, he loved when the demons bowed to him. Made him actually feel like a king. Like he was still important in people's eyes. Like he had a good reputation somewhere, and it was for the thing he loved doing: causing chaos and stirring up trouble. He loved being bad truly.

" Oh! Daddy~! "

Pyro jumped lightly, now focusing forward and finding Ember racing up to him, smiling brightly. Pyro flushed lightly to hearing the "daddy" part, still not used to it truly, before smiling a bit back to the younger. He couldn't even hear the demons around him chuckling.

" What's up Ember? "

Ember soon stopped in front of him, tail wagging a bit, before speaking up.

" Mommy wanted you to pick up some "special" BBQ sauce for dinner tonight. "

Pyro chuckled, wondering why Ember was so excited for THAT, yet finding it a bit... cute really. And he was not one to use this word lightly mind you.

Suddenly the demon crowd began LAUGHING, causing Pyro to whip around in shock. Finding a few more smart a** demons standing up and walking over to him.

" Looks like big bad ol' Pyro went out and adoptive himself a little powder puff for a son! Hah! "

Pyro flushed horribly to this; he'd NEVER liked being mocked like this. Or in ways like this. It... hurt. And it reminded him of his childhood days, where people mocked him and pegged him with rotten tomatoes...

Not knowing what else to do, not wanting the mocking to continue, Pyro whipped around and spat.

" Sh-shut up! Sure he's my kid, but that don't mean I gotta like him! "

Pyro didn't even know why he said that, but the minute it left his mouth... he knew he'd royally screwed up.

Slowly, afraid truly, he turned to Ember, finding the boy, as he'd expected, absolutely CRUSHED by his words. The child was teary with purple tears, looking devastated, before... surprisingly, the boy glared, his right eye turning pure blue while the left turned pure red, his entire body catching on fire.

" So that's it, eh? "

Ember growled, his voice now finally sounding cold and demonic.

" You just don't like me? Huh... I've tried my DARN hardest to prove my worth to you, and you still don't care? "

" E-Ember, please, l-let me- "

Pyro tried, but Ember would have none of that. The child suddenly punched Pyro HARD in the jaw line, spitting

" SHUT UP! Ugh! I can't BELIEVE this! I tried so hard to prove myself to you, and for what?! Ugh! I just wasted my time! "

As Ember panted hard, trying to get a grip, he soon returned to normal, glaring spitefully before rushing off, leaving everyone there... stunned. But none more so than Pyro, who knew that this... was NOT good.

* * *

**Oof... hope this chappie was alright, and didn't make anyone tooooo sad. :/**


	16. The mysterious woman's voice

**So! I admit I didn't know at the beginning of the story, having just pinned it on a certain someone, but now I FINALLY know who, and what, created Ember and Aquilo. Random I know, but now I'll have real answers if people get curious. That's all I'm getting at. **

**And I will say, guest reviewer, that no. It wasn't Flash, or Flash's dad (Flash doesn't really HAVE a dad, btw). **

**But please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Pyro trudged his way inside his "house" simply ready for Yuki to bite his head off. He was certain Ember had told her what he said. And he was simply ready for her to chew him out for it. It was obvious she loved the boy dearly. He was dreading this talk... and not just because it was sure to be devastating. But because... he already felt guilty as hell.

He truly didn't know why he said those things before, he truly didn't. He'd been asking himself why he had for a long time now. But he... just couldn't find the answer. He wanted to assume it was because he wanted those dumb demons to respect him, but... felt there was more to it than just that. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

As he neared the living room, he was finally greeted by Yuki, and prepared himself for the speech. The threats of forcing him to sleep on the couch. Even the threats to force him to owe her a favor, which usually resulted in tedious tasks like shopping for clothes or doing her grocery shopping. Things he wouldn't tend to do really.

He did NOT expect the question she gave him.

" Have you seen Ember love? "

Pyro pulled back, wondering why she'd asked this. Wondering if her asking this meant Ember was, in fact, not home. And if he wasn't, the question remained, where was he? Slowly he shook his head, trying not to bite his lower lip (the usual tell tall sign he was lying). Yuki frowned, turning her whole body to face him.

" You sure? I sent him to tell you we needed BBQ sauce. "

" ... I'm sure. "

Pyro answered gently, watching Yuki look off to the side.

" That's so bizarre... I doubt he'd just run off. "

_' On the contrary... ' _Pyro mentally mumbled, the guilt now eating away at his very would once more._ ' That is EXACTLY what he's done. S*** this is bad... '_

Slowly, while Yuki was distracted, Pyro quietly left the house once more and began to search Nerezza for that boy. To find him to, not only find him before Yuki realized what was happening, but to also... apologize sincerely for what he'd said.

* * *

Ember growled a bit, crushing the rock in his hellfiery hand before skipping it across the water, steam being seen with each skip. Yet this did nothing for his mood.

He was... beyond hurt truly. His own father... the one he'd been trying to impress and make happy... basically told him he didn't care about him. Nor love him. It hurt. But... strangely he didn't feel... sad. He just felt angry. Perhaps this was because he was a hellfire. Some of the most hot-headed demons out there. But regardless, he wanted to let off some steam. Although, he also didn't want to harm others, or the world around him. Skipping rocks was all he could think of to do to release some frustration.

He... he... he hated how his own dad abandoned him like that. Sure he sorta just... appeared out of thin are one day, and that was hard to accept in general. But Pyro... still had no right to say that to him. He'd been nothing but nice to him since being made, and he'd been trying to be the best he could. Knowing Pyro abandoned him just because of a few demons mocking him just... it just...

... It hurt. It hurt him deeply inside... knowing Pyro didn't care enough about him to stand up for him.

Ember sighed, sitting down now and using his burning claw to draw a bit in the dirt. He was drawing a six sided star. Something... he often saw in his mind really. When he slept it was clear as day. When he was awake he could see the outline to it. And when he closed his eyes, even for a second, he could see it. As if it were burned into his mind. And he didn't know why. He just see this... this... gold and silver six sided star. He wished he knew what it meant.

_' Don't lose hope child. '_

Ember jumped, looking around for the source of that voice. He'd... he'd heard it before... that beautiful, silky... woman's voice... where did he hear it?

_' I assure you. While Pyro was... lost and misguided, and frightened terribly... he still loves you. Very much so. '_

" But... "

Ember whispered, growing a bit teary eyed.

" I-if that's true then... Wh-why did he say he didn't...? "

_' Ember. '_

The voice continued, Ember now pin pointing the voice... was in his head. But it was not his own. It was... truly someone else's.

_' There is much about Pyro you have yet to know. He is scarred much deeper than anyone would expect. Yet soon... you shall learn of why he said what he had. And I promise... it shall bring you closer, and make you a true family. For life. '_

" W-w-wait! "

Ember yelped, pouncing to his feet, but it was too late. The voice had disappeared. And he was once again alone in the silence. The child looked down, wondering... what that voice was. And what it meant. Why it had been telling him all this. And... mostly... what had scarred Pyro...?

* * *

**Suspense. Heheh... X3**

**Hope you all like. I'm honestly rather proud of this chappie. :p**


	17. Fear

**I don't know what to say. But please enjoy.**

* * *

Pyro began to get a bit worried as rain began to fall worried about Ember. While water didn't hurt hellfires horribly, it may hurt Ember, who was still fresh into life. Not to mention his hair was on fire, so that may cause him some discomfort. He hoped to find him soon...

He'd been searching for a long time now, and wasn't having any luck. Ember didn't seem to want to be found. It was troubling truly.

The he demon turned a corner and began heading into the forest, not sure where else to look truly. He felt like he'd been looking everywhere. He needed to find Ember before the kid got sick. Or worse...

Pyro violently shook his head, reprimanding himself for thinking such things. He knew this wouldn't help his case. He had to remain focused and find that kid. It truly shouldn't be this hard to find the hellfire kid. At least... Pyro hoped it wouldn't be this difficult. He needed to hurry before the weather got worse.

* * *

_Ember sniffled, rushing a bit faster now, trying to find shelter from this rain. He was so cold, and soaked to the bone. His hair couldn't light up, now draped on his shoulders. He knew this was a bad sign. Hellfires shouldn't be so cold they can't light themselves, or their hair, on fire._

_Picking up the pace just a tiny bit, he could soon see a cave not far ahead. This would be the perfect place to stay till the rain let up. Dry and kept the wind out on a decent level. Truly perfect._

_The demon rushed inside the cave and immediately curled up in a corner, shuddering and trying to keep warm. He couldn't die from the cold like a normal fire demon, but that didn't mean the cold didn't bother him. He wished he could be back in Nerezza. Somewhere warm and comfortable. But he couldn't. Not so long as Pyro was there._

_No matter what that voice said, he doubted he could trust Pyro again. Not after he stabbed him in the back like that. He just... didn't think he could handle being hurt by him again. So he'd stay here. At least until the rain let up._

* * *

Pyro began to pant a bit as the rain was finally beginning to sting. He'd been running at a supernatural pace for so long now, in the rain, that his inner fire burned brighter. Meaning the water had begun to burn him. It was dreadful. He just hoped he could find Ember soon. If the water was burning him, he could only imagine how bad it was for Ember.

He began sniffing around, hoping he could pick up Embers blood scent. Hoping he was near by. He could pick up a small scent of it, like a small scent of running blood. Like if he got caught on a branch or something. The hellfire picked up the pace a little, following this scent like a hellhound, simply knowing he'd find Ember soon. He had to.

As he neared a forest clearing, he found a cave not far off, the smell now strong. _' So he's in the cave. ' _Pyro mentally confirmed, chuckling and rushing forward._ ' Smart kid. '_

Once in the cave, he could smell Embers blood stronger than ever. Alive and well. He was here. In the corner even.

It seemed, however, Ember had a "keen" sense of smell as well, for he snapped up once Pyro was remotely close, soon getting to his feet and glaring red and blue at him. Always a good sign.

" You! "

Ember spat, his hair looking close to blazing yet to wet to do so.

" Get out! Get OUT! "

" Ember, please! "

Pyro tried, shuddering when he actually said please. He didn't say it often...

" Please, listen to me! I- "

" No! "

The child yelled, stomping his foot down, hellfire shooting from his foot.

" You betrayed me! As soon as those demons started mocking you for me being NICE, you turned your back on me! I mean, how could you do that?! I get that I appeared out of no where, claiming to be your son- which is the Flash honest truth- but that didn't give you the right to say that! I've been nothing but good to you, and you STILL back stabbed me! I mean, what EXCUSE could you POSSIBLY have for doing that?! "

Pyros irises dilated to this, a look of something he hadn't shown in eons: fear. Pyro himself... was afraid. The hellfire soon looked down, his eyes hidden from view, actually... shaking. Not from cold...

" ... I... "

He whispered, crossing his arms and gritting his fangs tight.

" I was... afraid. A-afraid... of... being mocked... "

Embers expression softened, all hate leaving his features and being replaced with confusion. And worry.

" ... I-I'm sorry...? "

" ... Ember, I... "

Pyro muttered, slowly sitting down criss cross.

" I've never told anyone this- not even Yuki. But... years ago- thousands of years ago I... I got mocked. And tormented. Pegged with rotten tomatoes and anything the mortals had to throw at me. A-and I acted like it was nothing but... it... it scared the hell out of me. I mean I... I-I couldn't even go SHOPPING for FLOUR without someone mocking me. Without someone... THROWING things at me- w-without someone... telling me I was a freak of nature, w-who never should've existed. And as much as I deny, it... it scarred me for life Ember... "

The hellfire looked up, shocking Ember greatly when he found, that Pyro himself... had tears in his eyes.

" Ember I didn't want to go through that again! L-let alone with my own kind! I-I CANT HAVE my fellow demons mocking me! I-I get it, I should've never turned on you, b-but I-!"

Pyro chocked, grabbing neck, trying to keep himself from crying. The kind of hell never cried... the king of hell never cried...

Suddenly arms could be felt working their way around his frame, the hellfire realizing Ember... was hugging him. Shaking and hugging him.

" ... Dad, I... "

The child mumbled, shaking a tiny bit more.

" I get it... really I do. And... while I admit I didn't like what you did to me, I... see why you did it. You panicked. And I guess if... you're truly sorry I... I guess I can forgive you."

Pyro blushed a violent purple, lips quivering a bit in amazement before locking his son in a tight embrace, breathing deep and trying not to cry. He couldn't cry. Ever. But... knowing Ember understood... knowing he was willing to forgive him just... made him feel at peace.

* * *

_The two waited there, waiting for the rain to end before heading back home. Ready to face Yuki, and to a lesser extent Wulfric. _

* * *

**So sorry this chappie was so late today, I don't know what happened. Hope you enjoyed seeing the slightly fragile side to Pyro. **


	18. Making amends

**This might be the last chapter. Hope no one minds. Also, sorry Aquilo didn't get more chapters. Really, really sorry... -_-"**

* * *

_The pair of hellfires gently landed into the world of Nerezza, Pyro carrying Ember in his arms as the child had fallen asleep. Pyro would've slept too, being rather "drained" emotionally, but wanted to care for the other. After all, Ember... WAS his kid. His... treasured child._

_He truly DID feel like a f***ing idiot for DARING to turn his back on the child. Ember... was a sweet, understanding, wonderful little ray of sunshine! Something of which he and Yuki wished for. Pyro no longer cared about who created Ember for him and his wife. He didn't care about their motives behind it or Ember was made for means of making him and his wife soft. He... loved Ember. As his son. And he was so glad he was brought into his life. His and Yuki's, and everyone else's life._

_Pyro would make sure this child was "raised" properly, despite him being 18 already. He would make sure the child knew he was loved. After all, Ember loved and respected him with all his heart. And Pyro would d*** well do the same. He had never felt ready for a child before. Never, ever thinking he'd be a good parent. And while he was still unsure if he'd be a very good parent to him, he was going to try his best to make sure Ember knew he was loved and cared for. He'd make sure of it._

_Finally he neared the living room, carefully placing his boy on the couch, grabbing a blanket with his tail and draping it over the child. He figured he'd wait till morning to tell Yuki and Wulfric about what happened._

_... He wouldn't lie... he was TERRIFIED about how Yuki would react. _

* * *

Pyro cringed horribly at the sound of his wife's harsh tone. He didn't know what he was expecting though. He'd KNOWN Yuki would be upset with him. Admittedly Wulfrics upset face wasn't something he'd expected, not knowing if Wulfric had yet to care about the boy, but in some ways... it was cool to see. Especially since he was certain Ember and Wulfric would interact often.

" Pyro, HOW could you put him through that?! "

Wulfric snapped now, again leaving Pyro amazed. Truly he didn't think them two were close yet. Yet the hellfire remained calm, shaking his head a bit.

" It was reflexive. I didn't mean a word of it. "

" That doesn't make it right! "

Pyro recoiled a bit, glaring despite knowing the other was right. He just hated how the wolf was talking to him. He wished beyond wished he could make things truly right with Ember, but... he didn't know if it was possible.

" Pyro, he's right. "

Yuki said softly, crossing her arms and glaring.

" Reflexive or not it wasn't right. He adores you, and you still turned on him. "

" Guys... "

The group turned around, finding little Ember walking into the room, a blanket draped on his shoulders and upper wings. And despite looking tired, he was... smiling sweetly. The young hellfire walked right between Pyro, and Wulfric and Yuki, looking right at the duo.

" Really it's ok. I'm ok, and I know he's sorry. I'm willing to forgive. "

Pyro blushed violently to this, his tail wagging happily behind him. He couldn't help it. Ember... was so very sweet. Willing to forgive him just like that, despite what he said. Despite the unintentional hurt. Ember... was still going to forgive him. Truly this child was wonderful.

Yuki smiled gently and brought the younger into a gentle embrace, Ember giggling and blushing bright.

" ... You know. "

Wulfric muttered crossing his arms and offering a gentle smirk.

" I guess so long as the kids willing to forgive you... then it's alright. This time. Still, in general, that wasn't cool. "

" ... Yeah I know. "

Pyro shook his head a bit and walked forward, locking both Ember and Yuki in a warm embrace. Truly, this... was his ideal family. He had never felt ready for a child before Ember, and in many ways he still didn't think he was. But for Ember... he'd try his best.

* * *

**Yes, final chappie. I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
